


Nightmare Run oneshots

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Accidents, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Dark Revival Spoilers, Chases, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flashbacks, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Oneshots of the bendy Nightmare Run game, from each character's point of view. Even our villains have their own side of the story. Perhaps even a foreshadowing for a dark revival?
Relationships: Alice Angel & Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), boris - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Bendy's nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy is having bad nightmares in the cartoon world

Bendy was tired, he really wanted to go to sleep and all of Joey Drew's perfectionism had been tiring. Having to take all of those shot by shot takes for his short, just to prove that the Dancing demon was better than some mouse in California had taken a lot out of him. "Night night, sleep tight Bendy. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning. I wish Boris and Alice were here with me. Cause I just feel so lonely!" Bendy yawned as he summoned some pyjamas and brushed his teeth with Bendy brand toothpaste, before going to sleep. 

Then suddenly he entered his dream world, back where he belonged in the toon world. He quickly went to the bar, no the theatre as the crowd cheered his name along with Alice Angel ,while Boris the Wolf was helping sweep the floor. "Hey ladies and gents, guess who's here? For one night only, it's Bendy the Dancing Demon!" It was such a fun set of tricks, he tap danced, did magic tricks and even created heckfire and jumped with a hoop through the heckfire display as the crowd rang with applause. 

Then suddenly a grumpy walking sea chest woke up, with a resentful glare as he rose a tentacle up at Bendy's request. " I have a question. Why are ya stealing the Great Chester's thunder you little demon?" "Look I'm only performing here for one night. No need to be hasty Chester." The following day due to weird dream logic and bad comic timing, he accidentally made Chester look mad with a coin trick gag, in front of everybody else on the beach where the pirate ship was docked. Chester fumed as he yelled while walking over to Bendy with his tentacles. "That does it you little imp!" Then people stopped laughing at his scowl as he tried to eat Bendy in front of everybody else and the dream soon turned into a horrifying nightmare as our hero screamed . "Oh no Chester. You tried to eat me. Golly look at the time, got to run!" Then Bendy fled in a cloud of cartoon smoke all. 

In the pirate themed beach, Bendy ran from the vengeful and jealous Chester as the chest yelled at him. "Get back here you little swab of a demon, you took my thunder, so I'll repay the favour!" Bendy gulped as he picked up an axe from the nearby beach hut as the crowd screamed and ran from Chester's sharp teeth. "No, you tried to eat me first Chester. Axe to see you! But I've got to go leave the beach." Then he found out Barley had left a sign saying he was getting a carpenter to fix the steering wheel and screamed as the animators kept on drawing the rest of the plot. 

The response was a spiteful spit, along with a lost tooth, as Bendy nearly turned green at the inky vomit the pirate chest had deliberately thrown up at him. "Ewww! that's gross!" "You make me feel this way demon!" Chester retorted in mid chase as he somehow jump cutted behind a beach hut containing rum barrels and threw them at our hero. The next few things in the chase were odd and didn't make sense, for example a spike pit near the pirate ship, crawly, flapping monsters popping up out of nowhere, barrel rolls, all the other silliness and Bendy nearly got eaten a few times, before finally on the fifth lap, Bendy saw Chester fall over with wingding eyes and sighed with relief as he left the beach. He also saw the doctor check and go. "Chester fell over. He's definitely dead!" So the nightmare ended with much rejoicing from all the other people Chester had terrorized on the beach. 

Bendy woke up with a scream, that dream had lasted five hours of being chased by a blob of ink, nasty little spiders and ink bats along with Chester. "I don't even rem remember that Chester guy. Didn't he show up in the Devil's Treasure episode I starred in?" He looked at the posters of all his shorts, before shrugging. "Better go check up with Boris and Alice later, before we all have a take for the episodes." 

The second day of the normal working day for the sillyvision cartoons was going on as normal, until some of the staff brought out a pirate chest prop. Bendy jumped at the mental image of Chester and whispered to the others. "Boris, Alice, I had a nightmare about being chased by a walking, talking, octopus legged treasure chest across a beach and a few pirate ships. Must have been related to something we did." 

Alice gulped before sighing reassuringly. "It's not your fault Bendy. Sometimes dreams just go bad." "We'd better get going before Joey yells at somebody again." Boris added and for a moment in the day, Bendy forgot his troubles and his nightmare fears. But Grant complained shortly before Bendy went to bed. "We really need somebody to handle these taxes. Be a shame if somebody died." 

In the second nightmare, Bendy was late for a meeting with Boswell and several other investors in the Buillionville country club. Somehow Bendy lost his wallet in his house and he hailed a taxi. "Got a meeting at a country club. Name's Bendy. Kinda of lost my wallet. But I'll pay you back tomorrow." The taxi, a monochrome stern guy nodded. "Okay, names' Gaskette. Wait, what? You lost your wallet? I can't just take somebody who can't pay! Aren't you that Bendy guy I've seen on TV?" 

Gaskette then yelled upon recognising. "Hey you little devil. Don't stiff me just because you are running late for a meeting. I heard about you from Chester, so get out of my car you welcher!" Then Bendy got kicked out of the passenger's seat as Bendy groaned while checking his briefcase and rubbing his bruised butt. "Look, I'll pay you back at the end of the week Gaskette! Just let me go get my wallet after the meeting." "No ,I hate fare dodgers, they are a blight on my perfect record! I'm gonna kill you!" Gaskette snapped as Bendy got involved in a second nightmare run chase 

The second nightmare run was worse, because now people were pointing and gossiping about Bendy during the nightmare chase, the stupid spike pits weren't being pointed out by everybody else in town. The same nightmare monsters showed up again on newspaper stands, somehow Gaskette had laser eyes, switchblades had been dropped around and Bendy was pretty sure he'd been beaten up by Gaskette near a stop sign. Along with random oil barrels that hurt his head. But eventually the nightmare ended after Bendy got to the country club, yet not before he witnessed Gaskette get wrecked as somebody called a pick up truck for the dead Gaskette, which unnerved Bendy himself. 

As he told Alice and Boris about his nightmare, now Boris got concerned. "Maybe somebody round here needs to be careful about their money Bendy?" Alice sighed. " Well maybe we all need to talk about money?" Bendy then said to grant. "hey grant, don't say stuff about people dying before people go to sleep." Then Mr Cohen winced. "I didn't realise you overheard me Bendy. Guess I should've paid attention." The bacon soup smelled weird though in the advert.

In the third nightmare Bendy got dared by the Butcher gang to go to the junkyard. Bendy complained. "This is a bad idea. We all know that giant can guy hates people who trespass in his junkyard." "Well it'd be a shame if a certain someone who got welched had his views aired in the papers. So go in there and go get the stuff Canoodle took from us, or else Bendy." Charley sneered as Bendy got kicked in his butt by Barley the sailor into the junkyard. Edgar groaned. "He's got a point gang."

As Bendy dug the loot the butcher gang wanted him to take back with a shovel, the waddling sound of Canoodle's shoes made Bendy gulp as he pocketed the treasure as Canoodle muttered. "So the infamous Bendy, Papa Pluto's son shows up here in Can Ridge "Don't call me a hobo and get out of my junkyard!" Canoodle yelled. Bendy replied back. "Try and stop me! I didn't even want to come here in the first place!" In yet another nightmare run, Bendy was at least quite ahead of the giant bacon soup can. But the whole dump stunk, there were toasters instead of the axes , yet more spike pits on the forth lap, the barrels of toxic waste hurt his head, more annoying nightmare critters and one time Bendy nearly got stuck inside of Canoodle's hollow body. Eventually Canoodle got crushed and Bendy threw the treasure back to the butcher gang as he ran back home to get a shower, as our Dancing Demon stank of rubbish. 

Bendy groaned as he got up. "Man that soup in the dream smelt really bad." Bendy did not feel great and he still stank as Alice and Boris noticed. "I really need a shower." He complained to Boris and Alice after yet another Bacon soup advert. It had also been a really weird Dick Whittington episode, since Boris was in Dick Whittington's job and bendy was a cat. There was also a fairy-tale themed short and a reading themed short episode. "Maybe you should ask some of the other workers for help?" Alice replied as she cleaned a wand. 

This unnerved Bendy, how much everybody else liked the likes of Gaskette and Canoodle as Thomas and wally argued about the reasons for the bosses of his nightmares. So by the time of the forth nightmare coming around, Bendy really didn't want to tick people off in the dream, in case they turned out to be a nightmare boss in disguise. At the library, he accidentally knocked on the books he was reading with the art section. Crash came the books as suddenly the inkwell yelled. "Quiet in the library!"

Bendy whispered "I'm sorry. let me put them back short inkwell guy." Then suddenly the room shrank as the inkwell who was now taller than him snapped. "My name is Dewey, little devil darling. No we're the same size so to speak, let's teach you a lesson."

Weirdly the forth and final nightmare run was ,much calmer. There was still a lot of weird dream logic, but perhaps it seemed better.


	2. Alice Angel's nightmare problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Angel develops a nightmare problem after bendy, but he seems uninterested. Can our Angel out-run the nightmares?

Alice Angel did not expect the same nightmares of Bendy to ruin her week. But she'd been about to relax on the beach, when suddenly that Chester showed up and tried to eat her out of nowhere. "That's rude of you to try and eat an angel! I suppose I'll need to run now." "Get back here. I want revenge on that Bendy brat and that includes his friends like you doll!" Chester yelled as he scuttled after her. 

The nightmare run was just as bizarre and odd as Bendy had told her. 

"Youse boyfriend made me look bad! Nice try lady, but I'm not that stupid!" Gaskette snapped at the mechanic uniformed Alice as he decided to chase her out of wounded pride. 

"No! You get out! No permit,no taking out trash!" Canoodle yelled as Alice Angel showed her government approved salvage permit. "Is this enough proof hun?" Canoodle then whistled as he added. "Fine doll, let's stake this on a chase. But if I win this chase, you get out!"

The third nightmare run was so strange that Alice actually preferred Gaskette's chase, spike bits, tires and cat calls from Canoodle just made Alice feel really akward during the chase. Luckily all the random objects


	3. Boris's Nightmare Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is Boris's turn to

Now Boris was silent for the most part, but he knew something as bad as the nightmares could happen to him next. So this night, when Chester caught him climbing the rigging and threw a barrel at the wolf's face, causing Boris to whine. "Why'd you throw that barrel Chester? Gosh, I haven't done anything to you?!" Boris complained angrily as steam poured out of Chester's ears, if the chest had any. 

"I would prefer if you didn't leave pawprints and eat in the library." A squeaky voice came as Boris quickly went to get a broom and sweep up the mess, until he saw Dewey as Boris glanced at his reading glasses. "Let me clean it up before you chase me first Dewey. I can't do too many things at once."


	4. Chester

Chester did not care about what those three thought of him. He was a pirate who took what he wanted, no matter the cost and he loved his god inside his body. Which really tiked him off.


	5. Gaskette

Gaskette looked at Chester with annoyance, he did not like his friend trying to blackmail and threaten the passengers. But hearing his pal rant about Bendy while drunk on rum was not surprisingly as Bendy was disliked by quite a lot of other people.

Boris was an odd one out and he didn't know why the wolf had annoyed him.


	6. Canoodle's Junkyard woes

If you met Canoodle, he himself wouldn't give himself much description. Quiet, short tempered and practical compared to anybody else, he was the most likely to yell at people/ He 

Canoodle liked Alice, which was surprising given he had been hit by a crane by her. But when it came down to it, she seemed quite the gal.


End file.
